


leviathan, the boy

by Writeous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Lowercase, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: the heavy pressure of a gun against his forehead feels remarkably similar to when Arsene had burst out of it
Relationships: Arsene & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	leviathan, the boy

there’s a gun pressed against his forehead, very cold and very real, something that could very much put a bullet in his brain in reality just as easily as it could in mementos. his breath is shaking, harsh gulps of air that rattle in his chest. the chill of the barrel on his skin is almost a relief against the agony of his body, angry bruises that only feel amplified by the cotton in his skull, the drugs and the pain grasping for his attention as he tries to numb it all

_ it doesn’t hurt as much as arsene did, that first moment. the claustrophobia of kamoshida’s guards holding him down fading as his head felt like it was about to burst open, thinking i’m going to die i’m going to die i’m going to DIE I’M GOING TO DIE over and over and over until he pried the mask off of his face with blood-stained fingers and finally felt  _ **_free_ **

he looks up, meets the eyes of his killer, cold as the gun held steady in their grip. their finger tightens and he’s trapped in so many ways and his hands are shaking but he still feels that freedom, deep in his bones and embedded in his flesh, no longer possible to separate from his very being

life or death. it doesn’t matter to him. existence is just another form of cognition, after all

**Author's Note:**

> i know the writing style is very odd and flowy please bear with me i wrote it at three in the morning and didn't edit at all


End file.
